Una promesa rota
by Kath Thornton
Summary: Entonces, miro sus ojos que brillan con emoción contenida y sé que será difícil, sé que tendremos que volver a conocernos y construirnos de nuevo, pero también sé que será posible porque su mano aferrando la mía se siente correcto. [Spoilers Allegiant]


**Una promesa rota**

**Summary: **Entonces, miro sus ojos que brillan con emoción contenida y sé que será difícil, sé que tendremos que volver a conocernos y construirnos de nuevo, pero también sé que será posible porque su mano aferrando la mía se siente correcto [Spoilers Allegiant]

**Disclaimer: **La trilogía Divergente es propiedad de su autora Veronica Roth, yo simplemente he tomado sus personajes prestados por un momento.

* * *

**Nota:** La verdad es que me leí estos libros en 5 días (hubieran sido menos pero el trabajo en el hospital no me dejaba leer tanto como quería) y la verdad es que me encantaron… Pero el último me dejo con ese amargo sabor en la boca… que no me podía quitar hasta escribir algo que cambiara eso... y, bueno, aquí esta. Después de meses de ser incapaz de abrir Word y escribir algo coherente, esto salió en un par de horas y me siento muy feliz por ello. Espero que les guste. Cualquier error en la escritura es mi culpa y esperare corregirlo a la brevedad.

**Recomendación musical:** Dead in the water de Ellie Goulding (si, la canción de cierto clip de la adaptación cinematográfica, pero es que la letra es… simplemente perfecta para esto).

* * *

El sonido del disparo interrumpe mi improvisada carrera.

No sé dónde pero estoy segura de que la bala ha impactado contra mí, el dolor que comienzo a sentir se expande desde un punto indeterminado de mi cuerpo al ritmo de los erráticos latidos de mi corazón. Y sé que es demasiado tarde. Que no lo conseguiré.

Todo esto habrá sido para nada.

El dolor hace que las lágrimas acudan a mis ojos y las dejo correr, ardientes contra mis mejillas. A pesar de todo sé que no puedo detenerme, no aquí, no ahora. No mientras aun haya esperanza. No mientras tenga un objetivo en mente. Un objetivo que es más grande que yo. Me impulso a seguir avanzando a pesar del dolor, mi objetivo parece cada vez más lejano. Intento concentrarme en el dispositivo sobre el escritorio con todas mis fuerzas, pero mis pasos son cada vez más lentos, mis piernas parecen hechas de plomo y mis pulmones se sienten a punto de estallar.

De pronto, todo lo que quiero es cerrar los ojos pero temo que si los cierro tan solo unos instantes tal vez no sea capaz de abrirlos otra vez.

A pesar de todo, de algún modo mis manos llegan hasta el dispositivo, mis dedos entumecidos marcan el código de activación que sin proponérmelo memorice. Tal vez porque una parte de mi sabía que esto solo podía hacerlo yo. Que no tenía alternativa. Antes de pulsar el botón verde escucho un nuevo disparo y el dolor vuelve a atenazar mi cuerpo, todo se vuelve borroso y soy incapaz de escuchar lo que ocurre a mí alrededor, parece que estoy bajo el agua nuevamente. Todos los sonidos se encuentran amortiguados, los pasos de los soldados, las ruedas de la silla de ruedas de David.

Es demasiado tarde, lo puedo sentir en cada uno de mis músculos, en cada fibra de mi ser… la vida se está escapando de mi cuerpo y no hay nada que pueda hacer para detenerla y tampoco sé si quiero hacerlo. Hay demasiado dolor, demasiado … La muerte sin duda es una amiga bienvenida, es el alivio y aun así…

No puedo rendirme aun. Con mis últimas fuerzas apretó el botón.

Caigo al piso porque sé que ya no soy capaz de sostenerme en pie. El sabor de la sangre inunda mi boca y solo puedo sentir dolor. Sería tan fácil cerrar los ojos de una vez y simplemente dejarme ir. He logrado mi objetivo… y aun así hay algo en mi interior que me impide abrazar a la muerte como a una vieja amiga.

Una promesa rota. Tobias. La forma en que sus ojos brillaban al verme, el calor de sus labios contra los míos. Los recuerdos son demasiado dolorosos, la culpa es abrumadora… Lo siento tanto, le digo aunque sé que no podrá escucharme. Él no está aquí, está en la ciudad llevando a cabo su parte del plan, creyéndome sana y salva. Un gemido ahogado escapa de mis labios, el dolor que me provoca hacerlo sufrir por unos instantes supera el dolor físico.

Y me provoca deseos de luchar, a pesar del dolor, a pesar del frío que comienza a invadirme. Mi cuerpo, mi mente, no quieren rendirse. Pero no soy capaz de moverme para buscar ayuda, mucho menos de buscar heridas o intentar detener la hemorragia que de seguro estoy padeciendo. Así que simplemente me quedo allí, sobre el frío suelo de metal con el dispositivo que, al parecer, me costara la vida al alcance de la mano.

Y entonces lo veo.

Sale de allí como una densa niebla gris que asciende y hace espirales por el aire para luego adherirse a mi cuerpo como una segunda piel. El suero comienza a inundar el aire consumiendo todo el oxígeno del laboratorio de armas. Me ahoga, hace que respirar sea doloroso y a la vez necesario… Y entonces me rindo, porque sé que ya no tengo fuerzas, porque los bordes de mi visión se comienzan a ennegrecerse y todo parece más y más confuso hasta que desaparece…

Cierro los ojos.

xxx

Ruido. Voces que hablan en susurros agitados, pies que se mueven rápidamente por el suelo, maquinas que no dejan de sonar. El lento latido de un corazón aferrándose a la vida.

De eso es lo primero que soy consciente, de eso, y del rítmico movimiento de la mano de alguien contra la mía. E intento abrir los ojos para saber dónde me encuentro pero mis parpados parecen demasiado pesados y se resisten al movimiento. Vuelvo a hacer un esfuerzo por abrirlos y la luz que los recibe es demasiado blanca, demasiado intensa y me hace querer cerrarlos nuevamente.

—Tris…—una voz susurra a mi lado, pero soy incapaz de voltearme hacia el sonido, mi cuello, mi cuerpo entero se encuentra demasiado enceguecido por el dolor como para funcionar correctamente.

Lo poco que logro ver junto a mí me permite hacerme una clara idea de donde estoy a pesar de nunca antes había visto este lugar. Una hilera de camas blancas perfectamente hechas es lo único que alcanzo a ver. Hay una enfermera de aspecto serio que se dirige hacia donde estoy con pasos apresurados. Estoy en un hospital pero ¿por qué? No recuerdo que pudo traerme aquí.

—Tris…—la voz vuelve a decir e intento identificarla. Ponerle un rostro al sonido, pero soy incapaz de hacerlo. De pronto me siento demasiado cansada como para abrir mis labios y preguntarle quien es esta «Tris» de la que tanto habla.

Pero debería hacer un esfuerzo porque la tercera vez que la llama su voz suena desesperada, a punto de romperse. Y me provoca una sensación de angustia en el pecho.

De pronto, quiero llorar.

Entonces lo veo, se ha movido para que su rostro quede al alcance del mío. El extraño me mira con preocupación y sus ojos, de un azul oscuro, están brillantes como si estuviera a punto de ponerse a llorar. La forma en que me mira hace que lagrimas acudan a mis ojos porque no comprendo porque este extraño me mira de esa forma… tan intensa. Siento que algo en mi interior está a punto de romperse otra vez… y tengo que luchar para mantener las lágrimas a raya.

Él alarga una mano hacia mi rostro pero retrocede en el último segundo, sus ojos ahora me miran con cautela. Parece temeroso de mi reacción.

—¿Tris? —su voz está cargada de vacilación, miedo y también algo más.

Mi garganta duele cuando intento hablar, por lo que me detengo y lo intento nuevamente, la voz que sale de mis labios se siente extraña, rasposa, como si no hubiera sido utilizada en mucho tiempo.

—¿Q-Quien eres…?—logro preguntar.

La mirada de incredulidad que el extraño frente a mí me dedica solo dura unos segundos antes de transformarse en algo demasiado doloroso para ver, sus rasgos se distorsionan con el dolor y tengo que cerrar los ojos porque soy incapaz de soportarlo. Y me siento culpable porque su reacción de algún modo tiene que ver con las palabras que acabo de decir.

—Será mejor que salgas, Tobias—dice una voz femenina. _Tobias_, pienso, ese debe ser su nombre. Y estoy segura de que el nombre debe significar algo para mí pero no puedo recordar que.

—No—insiste—. Necesito hablar con ella. Por favor.

—No creo que puedas ayudarla justo ahora, necesitamos examinarla para… decidir cómo proceder.

—¡No me recuerda! Tengo que hacer algo, tengo que ayudarla…—su grito me hace abrir los ojos nuevamente solo como para ver que otro chico, vestido de riguroso negro, aparece y se lleva a Tobias fuera.

Vuelvo a cerrar los ojos, pero una nueva voz me obliga a abrirlos nuevamente.

—Tris, ¿me oyes? —dice la otra voz, a la que ahora puedo ponerle el rostro de una mujer pelirroja que parece cerca de la treintena—. Necesito examinarte para saber cómo te encuentras ¿de acuerdo?

—¿Dónde estoy? —pregunto antes de responder. Mi voz sigue sonando como si no me perteneciera a mí.

—Estas en un hospital en…—la mujer me mira con indecisión, como si estuviera sopesando sus siguientes palabras—. Estas en un hospital en Chicago, te trajeron aquí hace un par de semanas, tú… estuviste a punto de morir y me temo que no recuerdas nada de lo que te sucedió.

La información que me acaban de dar es breve y a la vez demasiada y hace que me duela la cabeza. Tengo demasiadas preguntas dándome vueltas, pero me decido a preguntar la más simple de ellas.

—Tris…—digo paladeando el nombre en mis labios—. ¿Ese es mi nombre?

La mujer, por su uniforme intuyo que es una enfermera, asiente.

—En realidad es Beatrice—dice con una leve sonrisa—. Beatrice Prior, pero todos tus amigos te dicen Tris ese es el nombre que... —comienza a decir pero se interrumpe, su mirada me hace entender que esta temerosa de haber hablado de más—. Necesito realizarte unas pocas preguntas para determinar cuánto recuerdas. Prometo ser breve, no quiero abrumarte después de todo lo que has pasado—agrega con una sonrisa.

La enfermera comienza con una serie de preguntas que solo consiguen confundirme más. Al ver mi incapacidad para responderlas su ceño se frunce cada vez más mientras escribe todo en una pequeña libreta que sacó del bolsillo de su bata. Cuando da por terminada la ronda de preguntas solo tengo unas pocas certezas: mi nombre es Beatrice Prior, tengo dieciséis años y no puedo recordar como llegue aquí.

Algo en mi expresión debe delatar lo mal que me siento porque la enfermera se disculpa unos momentos para ir a buscar algo que según ella me hará sentir mejor pero no veo como esto puede ser posible si soy incapaz de recordar hasta el más mínimo detalle de mi vida. No puedo recordar como es mi rostro ni el color de mis ojos, no sé dónde está mi familia, suponiendo que la tenga, y tampoco entiendo porque alguien intentaría asesinarme como pude intuir de la primera pregunta de la enfermera.

La mujer, cuyo nombre aun no sé, regresa con una jeringa con un líquido de aspecto blanquecino que inyecta en la vía intravenosa de mi brazo izquierdo. Antes de que lo que sea que me haya inyectado haga efecto logro ver mis brazos, estos son demasiado delgados y pálidos y de algún modo siento que no me pertenecen a mí. Pero están conectados a mi cuerpo así que deben ser míos. De algún modo.

La siguiente vez que abro los ojos hay alguien más junto a mí. Es un chico distinto al de la vez anterior, al que tuvieron que sacar a la fuerza. Él tenía los ojos azules y este tiene el cabello oscuro también pero sus ojos son de color verde. Una sonrisa algo tirante se posa en sus labios en cuanto me ve abrir los ojos.

—Hola, Tris—dice con cautela, parece temeroso de lo que yo pueda hacer, lo cual no deja de ser ilógico porque yo estoy aquí recostada en una cama de hospital y él está sentado junto a mí, la viva imagen de la salud. Al ver que no respondo al saludo, agrega: —No me recuerdas ¿cierto?

Niego con la cabeza y me doy cuenta de que esta vez mis movimientos no me provocan tanto dolor como la vez anterior.

—Soy tu hermano, Caleb.

Me tomo un tiempo para sopesar esta nueva información antes de hacer la pregunta que hace tiempo ronda mi cabeza. Si tengo un hermano…

—¿Dónde están nuestros padres, Caleb? —pregunto probando el sonido de su nombre en mis labios. Es extraño pero descubro que no del todo desconocido.

De inmediato me arrepiento de haber preguntado, algo en el rostro de Caleb se rompe y sé que lo que sea que él tiene que decirme no es nada bueno, así que inhalo profundamente, lo cual hace protestar a mis costillas, y me dispongo a escuchar lo que mi hermano tiene que decirme.

xxx

Es doloroso. Duele saber que mis padres están muertos y que yo soy incapaz de recordar sus rostros, el tono de voz de mi madre o cuan alto era mi padre. Todos esos recuerdos ya no existen. Y lo peor es saber que es mi culpa. Yo provoque esto. Durante los días siguientes no dejo que nadie me visite, necesito tiempo para llorar por los padres que he perdido y no recuerdo. Llorar por toda una vida que ya no existe. Y sé que es egoísta, y eso está mal, porque va en contra de lo que mis padres creían, pero tampoco puedo estar segura de eso porque solo lo sé porque fue lo que Caleb dijo. La incertidumbre solo empeora las cosas.

Cuando el dolor se hace, en parte, soportable, me dedico a sanar, comienzo a mover los dedos de mis manos y pie y finalmente mis brazos. Pido ayuda para sentarme en la cama y después logro hacerlo por mí misma. Las enfermeras, sin embargo, me disuaden de caminar y me dicen que tendré que esperar un poco más, porque necesito ganar fuerzas antes de comenzar la terapia. Una de las balas que me alcanzo paso muy cerca de mi columna vertebral y necesitare aprender a caminar otra vez.

Cuando me siento preparada pido un espejo.

Intento recordarme que la chica delgada y de ojos tristes soy yo. Intento memorizar nuevamente mi rostro, mis mejillas, mi nariz es demasiado larga, mis ojos demasiado redondos, mi cabello rubio pálido parece opaco y sin vida. Esta soy yo me recuerdo. Y aunque no recuerdo mucho de mi vida ahora soy capaz de ponerle un rostro a Beatrice Prior. Pero ahora necesito saber más sobre Tris, sobre esa joven que soy y que fue capaz de arriesgarlo todo por proteger los recuerdos de la ciudad en que vivió y ya no recuerda. Porque ese acto le costó perder los suyos. Los míos. Mis recuerdos.

Solo entonces me siento preparada y dejo que vuelvan a visitarme. Absorbo toda la nueva información que mis visitantes me entregan, e intento con todas mis fuerzas recordar algo de lo que dicen, pero es difícil. Mi mente parece un lienzo en blanco que intento colorear con los recuerdos que otras personas me cuentan y aun así, esos recuerdos no se sienten míos. Porque no lo son. Ellos no saben cómo me sentí, que pensaba en aquellos momentos… y tampoco lo sé yo. Intento sobreponerme a la frustración y concentro mis energías en forzar mi mente a recordar, a analizar estos recuerdos, a relacionar nombres y recuerdos. Pero parece demasiado, demasiadas cosas que recordar para haber vivido solo 16 años.

Y luego de lo que parecen semanas, lo vuelvo a ver.

Esta igual que la primera vez que lo vi, sentado a mi lado y sin embargo esta vez el verlo provoca que mis mejillas se sonrojen con violencia. Porque si bien no recuerdo, si he escuchado lo que los demás me dicen. Sé que él y yo estábamos juntos, por lo que me dijeron sé que debo amarlo. Tal vez se lo dije, tal vez él me lo dijo, pero no lo recuerdo. Es extraño verlo y no saber cómo actuar, porque ahora volvemos a ser dos desconocidos.

—Hola—dice con una sonrisa tímida.

—Hola—respondo algo vacilante. Siento que debería decir algo más, preguntarle porque ha demorado tanto tiempo en venir, preguntarle que vio en mí, porque regreso. Quiero preguntarle tantas cosas pero me siento incapaz de decidir por donde comenzar. Temo que sea demasiado doloroso obtener ciertas respuestas.

—¿Cómo te sientes?

Su pregunta me toma por sorpresa porque a decir verdad en todo este tiempo jamás he pensado en cómo me siento. Simplemente he sentido.

—Extraña… Frustrada… Confundida la mayor parte del tiempo—respondo y sin proponérmelo una pequeña sonrisa extiende mis labios. Él también sonríe, pero su sonrisa es breve y se extingue como la luz de una vela al soplarla.

—Lo siento—dice y noto la sinceridad en sus palabras. Y también esa inseguridad que parece fuera de lugar. Y aun así correcta.

Ninguno de los dos parece seguro de que decir a continuación por lo que nos quedamos mirándonos en silencio por lo que parece una eternidad.

Y entonces lo siento, esa necesidad imperante de tocarlo, de saber cómo se siente su piel contra la mía. De recordar lo que al parecer he perdido para siempre.

Alargo mi mano izquierda hacia él y por unos angustiosos segundos pienso que él no la tomará, que ya no me quiere porque yo no lo recuerdo y que todo está perdido y que es mi culpa de algún modo. Eso hace que mi corazón se contraiga de modo doloroso.

—Lo siento—susurro casi sin proponérmelo. Y siento las lágrimas arder contra mis ojos antes de escapar libremente por mis mejillas—, lo siento, en verdad lo siento mucho yo…

Pero luego siento su mano tomar la mía. Es áspera y cálida. Y se siente bien, su agarre es firme, seguro y aun así suave y delicado a la vez. Bajo mi mirada anegada por las lágrimas hasta nuestras manos unidas, siento como su pulgar acaricia el dorso de mi mano y me siento viva de nuevo.

Entonces, miro sus ojos que brillan con emoción contenida y sé que será difícil, sé que tendremos que volver a conocernos y construirnos de nuevo, pero también sé que será posible porque su mano aferrando la mía se siente correcto.

Se siente real.


End file.
